


Character Biographies

by MicheaB



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicheaB/pseuds/MicheaB





	1. Chapter 1

I'm posting up my various character biographies and templates for the characters I play on SWtOR.


	2. Lirotiel

**Name:** Lirotiel (Kesh'ilotho'oasko)

 **Age:** 30

 **Height:** 6'

 **Weight:** 175lbs

 **Hair Color:** Jet black

 **Eye Color:** Red

 **Skin Color:** Deep Blue

 **Race:** Chiss

 **Gender & Sexuality:** Male / Gay

 **Occupation:** Sniper, Rigger

 **Appearance:** The first thing people tend to notice about him is the scarring on the left side of his face, marring otherwise handsome and aristocratic features. His sleek black hair is almost always pulled back behind him, kept cropped at shoulder length to prevent any...mishaps during his work. When he's working as a rigger, he keeps it tied back with a leather tie, but off duty he lets it fall where it may, partially obscuring the scarring.

He tends to keep his body covered, hiding more scarring underneath, including around his genitals, though if asked, he will make up a new story each time for the scarring, a smirk on his face as he does so.

 **Personality:** Those who get to know him outside of work will find him a fun loving and unashamed flirt. When he's on assignment, he's often stone faced and serious, though not afraid to shoot off a quip or comment at someone when he feels it's needed (Usually to the effect of, "So first you ask how bad can it get, and then you go and piss off the gundark. Are you _trying_ to make me shoot you?"

He's never allowed himself to get close to anyone outside of casual hook ups, not after the incident at least, and so while he might be a huge flirt, inside he's always concerned with coming on the wrong way, or upsetting someone to the point that they will push him away. Those he's felt close to though, he's pushed away himself, not wanting to be hurt again after what had happened on Csilla.

 **Background:** Born Kesh'ilotho'oasko, twin brother to Kesh'lani'oasko, Lirotiel knew pretty early on he wasn't like the others. While the other boys were talking about the girls they liked, he found himself wanting to be with the boys. He felt no attraction to those of the opposite sex, and when he tried explaining that to his father during the discussion of an arranged marriage, he learned just how taboo that was to even consider. Without another word, his father had him sent to be "re-educated" in the hopes of removing the potential stain from their name and thus protecting their house.

During his time at the facility, Lirotiel discovered his love of ropes and bondage, much to the dismay of his guards. Though they were able to break his body, resulting in the scarring around his groin, buttocks, and torso, they were unable to "fix" him to a desirable level for reintegration into society. It was suggested he be...removed from the galaxy to prevent the possibility of shame spreading through his house and destroying it from the inside. It was better to pick off the sick one than let the whole unit shrivel and die.

It was only through his sister's quick thinking that he was able to escape from the facility, her arrival and demand to see him to break free from his captors during the trek to the guest area, his long and agile legs vaulting him over the security desk and through the maze of corridors to one of the many exits. Barefoot, he leapt down into the snow, knocking out one of the guards and stealing his clothing before taking the speeder and fleeing to the nearest spaceport.

He'd almost made it to freedom when something hot and painful hit him on the side of his face, his skin crackling as he screamed in agony, falling to the ground before a group of aliens. When he awoke, he found he was in the medbay of an unknown ship, one of the aliens from earlier was tending to the bandages covering his face and speaking in a language he didn't understand.

Over time, his body healed and thanks to the aliens, he began to pick up basic, taking on the name they gave him of Lirotiel, (Lost one). His skills as a sniper came in handy for the crew, and eventually he made his way to Dromund Kaas, where he signed on with Imperial Intelligence, working for them until their demise and moving to work freelance.

 


	3. Kesh'Lani'Oasko

**Name:** Kesh'Lani'Oasko (Lani)

 **Age:** 30

 **Height:** 5'9"

**Body Type 4:**

**Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:** Red

 **Skin Color:** Deep Blue with freckles

 **Race:** Chiss

 **Sex, Gender & Sexuality:** Female, Non-Binary, Pansexual

 **Occupation:** Bounty Hunter, Slaver stealer

**Appearance:** They stand slightly taller than most women, at around 5'9", with measurements of 40DD 33 46. They’re curvy for a Chiss, with a small bit of tummy pudge that they just can't seem to rid themself of, even when they were at their thinnest. They are proud of their body and comfortable in it, regardless of other people's looks when they’re out and about. They keep their waist length black hair tied back in a flattened bun due to their usage of a helmet when they work, but will let it down when in private. Their most noticeable feature is their freckles, which cover their entire body, a rarity among the Chiss.

One thing that people will notice if they see them topless or naked, is that both of their nipples are pierced, and they have a tattoo on their back between their shoulder blades that appears to be covering up an old brand marking. The tattoo has no real symbolism or meaning except to them.

Tattoo: Black circle with  [ red symbol ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/39/5f/9d/395f9d4a5c455f0bfdaa7d17d9f6a167.png) in the center.

 

**Personality:** Depending on their mood they can be stoic and aloof, or flirty and playful. They prefer to observe people, spending their downtime on the fleet or on Dromund Kaas watching how the citizens of the Empire function and interact. While they are a former sex slave, they view sex as empowering and is not afraid to admit they enjoy it, despite their past. They are unashamed of their body, as well as their desires, and is not afraid to stand up for those who are being harmed. They’ve been known to shoot a man's kneecaps to get a point across, while minutes later tending to a crying child and patching up their injuries from a fall.

They are exceptionally protective of slaves and former slaves, and has made it their personal mission to free those who are in their eyes being harmed.

While they enjoy being in control during sex, for the right people they will surrender control, so long as pleasure can be had for all parties.

  
  


**Background:** Lani was born into a wealthy military house on Csilla, the third daughter of the third daughter of the newly formed Oasko house. Their childhood was typical for most Chiss, training, studying, learning. When they were of age, they enlisted and rose through the ranks, finally taking command of their own small arsenal of soldiers by the age of 20.

During an escort mission for one of the military's science vessels, their ships were taken out of commission by an unknown army of ships out in wild space, and they were forced to watch as one by one their ships were towed into the unfamiliar ships. Ordering their crew to the escape pods, they set the self destruct sequence and sent out the distress codes to their superiors before getting in a pod themself.

They landed on what had been previously listed as an uninhabited moon, only to find themself in the middle of a pirate base. Despite their training, they were eventually taken down by their sheer numbers. When they woke up next, they were chained inside a cage, a slave collar around their throat and just their bra and panties for clothing.

They don’t speak of what happened to them for the next several months, but we'll just say they were branded as a slave, sterilized, and sold, being used by multiple different masters, who would either rent them out, or sell them off for some quick money for spice. As the years passed, they learned that they could use their sex to get out of certain situations, even to get special treatment and favors. Sex became their weapon as they moved from master to master, collecting information. Eventually they managed to, for lack of a better phrase, "fuck their way to freedom", escaping and joining up with a small bounty hunter group.

They had their brand covered, and set out on a path of revenge, taking out every person who had ever used them as a sex slave, every master, every pirate who traded them for spice. In doing so, they freed any slaves they had, using the money they took from their masters to pay for their brands or tattoos to be removed or covered, and to help them start a new life as a free being.

Once their list was all crossed off, they began taking bounties that were based on crime lords and sex slavers, becoming known as a liberator of slaves. Though they were dead to their family and people, they had a new mission, and a new drive in life.

 


	4. Melsiu Alashar

**Name** : Melsiu Alashar

 **Homeworld** : **Ziost**  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age** : 25  
**Species** : Sith Pureblood

 **Class** : Marauder  
**Force Alignment** : Neutral (Game mechanics wise she's light, but she more walks the balance if anything else, working to appease her nature while also not falling completely into depravity)  
**Profession** : Biochem

 **Likes** : Access to a new dig site, new discoveries, a fresh artifact to restore or translate, holocrons, anything she can use to learn something new.  
**Dislikes** : Willful ignorance, people acting without honor, destruction of history  
**Skills** : Trained in multiple languages, good at "acquiring" needed items for a dig/excavation, Makashi form  
[Note: Her first language is Sith, Basic is her second]

 **Biography** : Mel was born to two Sith parents, her father Alashar and her mother Jegia. Like her mother before her, she took her father's first name as her surname when she came of age.

It was her mother's wish that Mel be raised and trained in private on Ziost, away from the freshly re-opened Korriban Academy, and things would have gone that way had her mother not passed away before Mel's sixth birthday. Alashar did his best to keep to his wife's wishes, hiring private teachers and tutors to train Mel outside of the eyes of the ever watchful Sith Overseers from the Academies.

Mel had a mostly normal childhood (or so she thought), filled with days spent learning history, math, astronomy, the usual stuff a child would learn in school, and evenings spent training with her father in lightsaber combat. Though she did have to spend much of that time with training sabers, the thought of having her own lightsabers when she was old enough was enough to keep her going no matter how many times she was knocked down.

As she grew older, she began to focus on history, especially the history of the Sith race, and begged her father to let her go on one of her tutor's expeditions to the ruins outside of New Adasta. Reluctantly, Alashar gave in to his daughter's wishes, knowing that he couldn't protect her forever.

During the dig, Mel found a small entrance to a previously sealed chamber within the ruins and crawled inside. There she found a small library that had been left behind by the old Empire, and before anyone else could join her, she reached out and pocketed one of the holocrons. When asked about it later, she could only explain it as the force told her to do it, that she had been drawn to that location.

Her discovery drew the attention of the Overseers on Korriban, and she was ordered to report to the Academy to begin her training at the age of 15. Expecting training similar to what she had received on Ziost, Mel was horrified by the amount of infighting, suspicion, and backstabbing that occurred at the Academy. She buried herself in her studies, and focused on her trials, doing her best to remain under people's radar. The only person she spoke to was a young Mandalorian Sith by the name of Arvaich, who pushed her to follow her own desires and not get swept up in the drama of the Academy.

Once her trials were completed, she quickly made her way to Dromund Kaas, telling herself that she would be back later to examine some of the ruins that had caught her eye. There she once again dove into her studies, hoping to get the opportunity to join in on the various excavations occurring all over the planet. Since then, she's traveled from planet to planet, with really only her friend Arvaich to talk to as she wishes to find a master who shares her goals and desires...that and she's majorly lacking in social skills due to being raised away from other children.

 


	5. M'ichea Roysrea

 

 **Name:** M'ichea Roysrea

 **Age:** 35

 **Height:** 5'8" (172.72cm)

 **Weight:** 165lb (74.84kg)

 **Hair Color:** Red

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Skin Color:** Fair

 **Race:** Human

 **Gender & Sexuality:** Trans man / Asexual / Panromantic

 **Occupation:** Author and musician

**Appearance:** Standing shorter than an average man, M'ichea has a few noticeable differences than what one would expect when they first see him. His hips are wider than a man's, in fact they almost look "female", and many of his features have a feminine appearance to them. While he normally keeps his chest covered, when it is bare there are scars running along his pecs and around his nipples, a sign of having had surgery to remove his breasts. (His groin area also has scars, telltale signs of SRS having been done to give him a functioning penis and testicles instead of the labia and vagina he was born with.)

His face and body are covered with freckles, which darken the longer he's out in the sun, and he wears a dark red tattoo over his right eye.

**Personality:** While appearing closed off at first, M'ichea is kind hearted and enjoys being around others who share his interests. He's known for making snarky remarks, though if someone calls him out he will quickly apologize. An animal lover, he spends much of his time with his tamed vrakes, enjoying their soft warm fur cuddles.

In the bedroom, his personality shifts depending on his partner. He can be the loving, tender partner who will tend to their every needs, or he can be the rough, down and dirty partner who is ready to rut. He enjoys being both a Dom and a sub, and will often discuss what is to happen in the bedroom to ensure as few miscommunications happen as possible.

**Background:** M'ichea doesn't talk much about his background, preferring to live in the moment with those he's around. It's noticeable that he enjoys reading, and is well versed in a few languages, but he rarely divulges where he studied. Those willing to read through his manuscripts can glean a bit more about his past, but there is nothing about him prior to 5 years previous.

 

 

 


	6. Roshai

**Name:** Roshai

 **Age:** 20

 **Height:** 5'10

 **Weight:** 160lb (He's underweight)

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:** Red

 **Skin Color:** Red

 **Race:** Pureblood

 **Gender & Sexuality:** Male / Pansexual / Assumed Aromantic

 **Occupation:** None currently

**Appearance:** Standing slightly shorter than an average male pureblood and underweight compared to his fellow Sith, Roshai keeps his long black hair well groomed and free, letting it fall about his shoulders and down his back. He wears several golden piercings along his jawline and his lips, as well as his ears, which he keeps polished to a high shine (sometimes there's some blood on them, but it's rarely his). His chin tendrils curl almost like a human's beard, giving the impression of a goatee, that he is known for stroking while in thought.

**Personality:** He comes off as angry and defiant, as someone who would rather spread your entrails across the wall than to be close or even engage in any form of intimacy. In truth though it is all an act he puts on to play the part of a proper pureblood. In reality he wants nothing more than to be forced to his knees and made to heel at the hands of the proper master.

**Background:** Born to a high ranking family within the Empire, Roshai was never allowed to figure out who or what he wanted. His days were scripted for him, first by his parents, then by his teachers, and finally by his overseers at the Ziost Academy. Where others saw a proud and noble pureblooded Sith, he knew that was not him. He quickly grew tired of the powerplays and intrigue at the academy, seeking solitude in the libraries and his personal chambers where he discovered the joys of pain and his desire to for once be the slave, not the master.

Upon leaving the academy, his family sent him from Lord to Lord, Darth to Darth in the hopes of having him apprenticed, but none could bring out in him what he truly desired. Each only wanted to use him for personal gain with no reciprocation or care for his state of mind. They wanted a weapon while he wanted a Master and a teacher, someone who could actually help him learn who he truly was.

The stress of the constant interviews and tests by his "betters" finally took their toll on him, and in a fit of rage he ran a Lord through with his saber pike before filleting them and leaving their still twitching body on the front steps of their mansion. On the run now, he used his training to hide out among the other Sith on various space stations, his search for his Master ongoing.


	7. Tetk’iva’hrette

 

 **Name:** Tetk’iva’hrette (They go by Kivah for ease of the human vocabulary)

 **Age:** 19

 **Height:** 5'5"

 **Weight:** 150lbs (muscle)

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:** Red

 **Skin Color:** Blue

 **Race:** Chiss

 **Gender & Sexuality:** Non-Binary (Sex is considered "female") / Pansexual

 **Occupation:** Field Operative

**Appearance:** Their black hair often appears messy, with their bangs falling over their face and requiring them to push them away from their blue freckled skin. It's clear to anyone familiar with the Chiss worlds and their skin tones that they come from one of the better oxygenated areas, though to most they simply have a beautiful blue hue to their skin. Their body is muscular due to their intense training routines, though still soft in the areas that count, and they take pride in the looks they receive when they notices people checking out their body.

**Personality:** If you could sum up their personality in one word, it would be curious. Their desire for new experiences is practically written on their face, and their vivid imagination leads them to daydreaming and composing elaborate scenes in which they get to explore who they are inside. With the right hand guiding them, they could become anything.

**Background:** Kivah was one of several Chiss to join the Empire, enlisting in the Imperial Academy when they came of age at 14. It was a mark of pride for their family to have them join Intelligence, yet they felt incomplete. They chose a lesser job as a field operative over the position of watcher, allowing them to search for just what they were needing.

Though they have only been out of the academy for a year, they've collected a large amount of information on sex and the various "perversions" of the Empire. Their curiosity has led them to begin trying to find people of a like mind, or who can teach them to find what they truly desire and need to feel fulfilled.

**Update to reflect roleplay** :

Kivah was assigned to one of the many Sith lords in the Empire, where they did their best to fulfill their duties, only to fall under the eye of the Sith. His attentions to them, his flirting, and his affections to them and them alone began to mold them to him. Swearing an oath of loyalty, they agreed to fight by his side no matter what.

This would prove to be their undoing.

One night, during the time the two spent together, they confessed their feelings for him, only for him to push their hands away, turn from them, and say "No." ignoring them from that point on. Heartbroken, they returned to their bunk, and for the next several weeks, their assignments were given to them not by him, but his droid. They reported to the droid as well, after having given their reports directly to him for so long, they felt that they were dying inside. They stopped taking their payments, and slowly began to disassociate, pulling back from everything just to survive.

They ate only what they needed, drank only to keep their thirst sated, and stopped talking to everyone around them save to give orders. Eventually even that stopped, their crew having learned their voiceless commands and following their lead during missions. They became ruthless and efficient, their black ops training shining through as they left nothing behind, their success rate bordering around 98%.

Rumors began to start of the Sith lord taking a new woman on, even bedding her and giving her special assignments. The voices began at that time, telling Kivah to kill themself and end their pain, but their oath held them in place. They were too afraid to die, but hurting too much to keep living, so they began to disassociate. Everything became mechanical and repetitive, even when they lost their hands to a trap during a mission, they didn't cry out or show pain, they merely rushed ahead, bleeding out, and took down their target with their body weight, their teeth sinking into his throat and ripping it out before their team restrained them and got them medical help.

Awakening a week later, with cybernetic hands and forearms, Kivah once again heard the rumors, and that night walked to their locker, fetching their vibroknife with the intent on ending the other woman's life. Standing over the blonde woman, they felt a detached sense of rage and pain, finally burying the blade into the wall and returning to their bunk, remembering their oath to the Sith lord.

News reached one of the few remaining Darths, one who was known for taking on cases like Kivah to rehabilitate them, and she dispatched a reassignment of the poor girl to her care, where Kivah has been ever since, slowly learning to feel and be who they are once again. It is going to take gentle hands to help them feel and enjoy life, and while Cadahl can do a lot, there's only so much she can do to help mend Kivah's broken soul and heart.

 

**Changes to body** :

Nipple piercings (got them to please the Sith lord)

Cybernetic hands and forearms (lost their real ones in a trapped panel)


End file.
